1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices and more specifically to mobile devices with means for displaying text messages with background images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the prosperity and continued development of wireless communication networks in today's modern information society, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have become one of the most popular communication tools. Therefore, information manufacturers are actively making great efforts in the development of mobile technology to provide increased adjustment flexibility, fitness to different user preferences and requirements, and enjoyment of use while striving for a closer relationship between these hi-tech instruments and everyday life.
As is known to those of ordinary skill in the art, modern mobile phones not only allow access to voice messages but also allow text messages to be transmitted via the wireless communication network using methods such as short message service (SMS). Using services such as SMS, a user sends a text message using a first mobile phone to another user who receives the message on a second mobile phone. In some cases, such as when passing important but hard-to-memorize messages, transmitting text messages with SMS is actually more convenient than leaving a voice message. However, the prior art systems only display the text received in an SMS message in a simple and static way. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a display panel 12 of a prior art mobile phone 10 when displaying a text message.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art mobile phone 10 displays only the content of the text message on the display panel 12. For example, if the mobile phone 10 receives a text message of ‘How are you today?’ via the wireless communication network, the prior art mobile phone 10 displays the message by simply displaying the text on the display panel 12. This fixed method of display means that the prior art mobile phones only have static presentation of text messages. There are no features available to provide personality, friendliness, or an easy-to-use interface.